Love-a-Rooney
by MasquerainDreamer25
Summary: Josh and Maddie are dating and their picture is published. Diggie sees the picture and returns to Stevens Point for Maddie, but ends up meeting Josh by Maddie's locker while Josh is waiting for her. Will Diggie win Maddie back or will Maddie stay with Josh? Will it be Mosh or Miggie? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Liv and Maddie fanfiction. The episodes where Diggie came back were so emotional for me and since then I wanted to write my own version of what I think should have gone down. This is only my second fan fiction overall and I hope that you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Liv & Maddie, that is ALL Disney's genius work.

Josh was leaning against Maddie's locker, waiting for her to get out of basketball practice. She would stop to pick up her homework like she did after every practice. She never got it out of her locker before, because she was always so eager to get to practice and fit in some warm-up shots.

Diggie entered the foyer, determined to talk to Maddie about the picture he had seen of her and find out who she was with. He sighed as he got closer to her locker and recognized the guy from the picture. He walked up to him quietly.

"Waiting for Maddie?" Diggie asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking her out to McGrady's." Josh replied, grinning. "She loves McGrady's."

"Yeah, I know." Diggie stated bluntly.

"You here to see someone?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I am. Maddie."

Realization hit Josh and his face shifted into seriousness.

"You must be Diggie."

"Yeah, thats right. How do you know about me?"

"Liv mentioned you once or twice. I work with her on Voltage."

"Yeah, I've seen the show."

"You like it?"

"It's alright. What uh,...what did Liv tell you?"

"Enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Josh was trying to keep his cool and didn't want to start anything that might upset Maddie. He would try to end this peaceably. Diggie, however, had no interest in dropping the conversation.

"Whatever. So you and Maddie, huh? How did that happen?"

"Well...I was here, she was here. Liv introduced us when I was new and looking for friends. Maddie and I were the finalists for Cowbell Week and she totally destroyed me. She's got fire. Anyway, I saw her again on the set when Liv brought her by and I was just...hooked, you know? I took every chance I could to see her and get to know her, even if she didn't know it to begin with."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her I was shooting a big basketball scene for the show and needed a coach to help me nail down a one-on-one match with an alien masquerading as a teacher."

"She bought that?"

"She sure did and man is she a great teacher. Her passion is just so contagious. Oh, and her dad helped me out too."

"Mr. Rooney?"

"Yeah! Great guy, super nice."

"Pete-Prime-Time-Maddie's-protective-dad-Rooney?"

"Yeah, I asked him how to get a girl to like me and he gave me some great advice. Even helped me know exactly what to do about Maddie."

"What did he tell you?"

"Find out what she likes and do it. Tree house horse was his suggestion. Terrifying as hell, but it was so worth it. And then he said I was his man."

Josh smirked, hoping to get an upper hand through sharing Mr. Rooney's approval of him. He could see that the direction the conversation went in was definitely getting under Diggie's skin.

"What? All he's ever done is make fun of me!"

"I don't know anything about that. Mr. Rooney is a great guy and he has a fantastic beard! So wizard-like and wise looking."

"Wait, since when did he get a beard?"

"Since his college coaching job at Beloit."

"He's coaching college?"

"Yeah. You didn't know? Doesn't seem like you've kept in touch at all. You really left Stevens Point flat out and didn't turn back, huh?"

Diggie shifted the subject.

"So you played tree house horse with Maddie?"

Josh nodded. "I hate heights and I must have looked so pathetic, but I really wanted to impress her and just do something nice for her. I told her that if I won she would have to go out on a date with me."

"You beat Maddie at horse?" Diggie looked at him, skeptically.

Josh laughed. "Nope."

Diggie seemed partially relieved for a moment, but then looked confused. Before he could inquire further, Josh continued.

"She kicked my butt majorly. I didn't make a single shot. Once the game was over I conceded defeat, ready to turn tail and leave. But she surprised me."

Diggie stared at him, anxious, yet nervous to hear what happened next.

"We hadn't settled on what would happen if she won. Since she won she, uh...she asked ME out."

"Wait, are you serious?"

Josh smiled and nodded, happily remembering the memory and enjoying the reactions he was getting out of Diggie.

"I don't get it. She said we would see what happened when I got back."

"Yeah, but only because you left in the first place. What I don't get is why you even left."

"What do you mean?"

"How could you just...leave her? I understand that you all have known each other a long time and you have history, and I've only known her a couple months, but I can't even imagine leaving her."

"I did my first exchange program when she was supposed to be away and she ended up unable to leave and I was gone. But it was so fun that I wanted to go somewhere else."

"Did you even think about her?"

"Of course. There's no way I couldn't, but it was a big opportunity."

"But so is being with Maddie..."

"It's not like I don't care, that's why I'm here now."

"See, I was wondering about that. If it's such a great opportunity being away, why are you here now? What changed?"

"I just missed Maddie."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"This has nothing to do with the picture and some kind of jealousy?"

"What? No!"

Josh stared at him, not fully believing him.

"Ok, I have a question for you," Diggie said.

"Shoot."

"You're an actor. What happens if you land a big role and it's shooting in California, or New York, or I don't know, Ireland? You'd take it wouldn't you?"

"Depends on the role, but I would definitely talk it over with Maddie. She's important to me, so I would have to know what she wants in order to fully make my decision. I'd want to stay here as long as possible, hopefully shooting Voltage here lasts a long while more. There's a lot for me here now."

"Yeah right."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"As if you would turn down a role just to be with Maddie. You're an actor."

"So what? Being an actor automatically means I would abandon my girl? You're NOT an actor, so what is your excuse for leaving?"

"I told you! Maddie was leaving and I didn't want to be here without her. And DON'T call her YOUR girl."

"She's my girlfriend, so I think that qualifies her as MY GIRL. Even when she WAS here, you decided to be without her, thousands of miles away. And Liv told me about everything. How you dissed Stevens Point and said there was nothing here for you."

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter. There was nothing in Stevens Point that was worth enough to you for you to stay, but there is for me. Actor or not, I really care for Maddie. If she is here, then this is where I want to be, big opportunity or not."

"Don't twist my words. I care for Maddie."

"Then why am I the one with her now and not you? She wasn't worth it to you to stay before, so why are you here now?"

"I came back for her. I offered to stay and she told me I could go and that she didn't want to hold me back."

"So now you've decided to hold HER back and keep stringing her along. To only want her on YOUR conditions."

"No! That's not it."

"That IS it! Of course she told you to go, she DIDN'T want to be the reason for you regretting something later. And do you know why? Because she cared! Because she isn't a selfish person! She could be and she isn't. That's the difference between you and her. You don't deserve a girl as wonderful as her if all you're gonna do is take her for granted."

Maddie came around the corner. She at the two guys in front of her, suddenly very confused. She had heard Josh yelling and hadn't known why.

"Hey...Josh...what's up?"

Then she fully realized who Josh was arguing with and she was even more confused.

"Diggie, what are you doing here?"

"I came back for you, Rooney." He said, smiling at her.

"Ummm...what?"

"I came back for you. I can't stop thinking about you. I saw the picture and decided to come back."

"Wait, the picture...you came back because you saw the picture?" Maddie asked, her mouth open in shock.

"Yeah. I want to be with you."

Josh rolled his eyes and nodded, knowing Diggie had lied right to his face. He only hoped Maddie cared enough about him to stay with him and that she would be able to see through Diggie.

That is all for now. This is a TWO-PART story, and I hope to get the next part up soon. This is also my first ever cliffhanger...what do y'all think? What does Maddie do now?

Like or Review please, I'd love to get some feedback! Also, I am open to reader ideas of what I could write next, since I've only written 2 fan fictions [this one and one for a Hallmark Channel movie that I love (A December Bride)]. I would love to keep writing fan fiction and so shoot me some ideas and we will see if the creative juices will flow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is everyone! This is the conclusion to Love-a-Rooney. I had been waiting to post until I had a review, as I wasn't sure anyone was interested in the story continuing. But we all know how school loves to get in the way (I'm a grad student), so it took me a little while to get this up and I'm so very sorry for that! Thank you Filipinagirl04 and RedWidow007 for allowing this story to be complete. Now lets see if you both get your wish!**

"Diggie, what are you doing here?"

"I came back for you, Rooney." He said, smiling at her.

"Ummm...what?"

"I came back for you. I can't stop thinking about you. I saw the picture and decided to come back."

"Wait, the picture...you came back because you saw the picture?" Maddie asked, her mouth open in shock.

"Yeah. I want to be with you."

Maddie shook her head.

"I've been here all this time and not once did you bother to contact me or come back. Why now?"

"I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what? Being away from me or the fact that I've moved on and I'm seeing someone else?"

"Maddie, that's not it."

"I think that IS it. Look, Diggie, Im sorry, but I'm with someone else now. I'm happy!"

"Are you really Maddie?"

"Yes! I'm very happy. Josh is amazing! He makes me feel special, makes me laugh, makes time for me, and he is reliable. He's always here for me and...he's HERE."

"But I'm here..."

"But you haven't been. You weren't here when I needed you and when you WERE here you didn't even ask me what I wanted. We were in a relationship and you didn't even bother to ask me if I could handle long distance again. It was already so hard the first time and it just wasn't the right time."

"Now could be our time!"

"That's the thing, Diggie. I don't think it is. And I'm not sure it ever will be. I'm happy."

Maddie walked passed Diggie and over to Josh. She took his hand, holding it tightly, like a lifeline, and then turned to face Diggie.

"I'm happy with Josh."

Diggie stared at Maddie, expressionless. He looked down for a minute, taking in everything that was just tossed at him. He looked back up at Maddie and softly said, "Ok. If that's what you want. But don't expect me to come back again if he hurts you. Cause I won't. When he meets some Hollywood star, and runs off with her and leaves you, I won't be there to pick up the pieces."

Maddie stood quietly. Josh was the next to speak; he had his arm around Maddie and pulled her tighter to him.

"I won't hurt her, so stop trying to scare her into acting out of fear. If you think I would leave Maddie then you really didn't know what you had. I don't know how you left in the first place. Hollywood is fun, sure, but the problem is that it doesn't have anyone that even comes close to being as wonderful as Maddie. That's why Im here still, and not there. I could have left too, but I chose not to. I know what I have here, I'm not like you."

"Don't think you know everything just because you have heard stories. You weren't here for any of it, you don't know what we had."

"Doesn't seem like you even knew what you had. Not until it was too late. You're just jealous that you were able to leave and she was able to find happiness without you. You assumed she was yours whether you put in the effort and care or not. You took her for granted and you were wrong. If you really truly cared for her, you'd let her make her own choices and be happy. Her happiness would be of the utmost importance to you, regardless of how she got it. You would be able to respect her decision, whatever it was."

Diggie looked down again, unable to argue against that, then slowly nodded. He looked at Maddie one last time.

"Bye, Rooney"

"Bye, Diggie."

Diggie turned and walked away, around the corner, going to try and fix his exchange program since there really was nothing left for him in Stevens Point.

Josh turned to Maddie, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. You know you could've picked him, right?"

Maddie stared at him with her mouth open slightly in confusion.

"What matters to me is that you're happy. I would hate if it wasn't me, but if it wasn't me you wanted, I wouldn't hold you back from going."

A tear rolled down Maddie's face. Josh softly brushed it away.

"What do you want to do Mad Dog?"

Maddie snorted softly and hugged him, hiding her face on his chest. He hugged her tightly to him.

She spoke, but what she said was muffled.

"What?" Josh asked.

"I wanna play tree house horse," she said, pulling her head back and looking up at him hopefully.

"You just want to see me scared out of my mind again." He teased.

"Oh right! Heights, sorry! We can do something else then if you want."

"And miss the chance to be a wimp in front of my girlfriend? Never! Heck, maybe this time I'll even win!"

"Fat chance."

"What? You don't think I can beat you?"

"I KNOW you can't beat me."

"Then let's go play and maybe this time I'll surprise you."

Maddie snorted and smiled at Josh.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For standing by me through all this. For waiting until I was ready, for helping me get back on my feet. For caring as much as you do."

"You don't have to thank me for that. I love being with you and if that meant I had to wait, maybe even longer than I did, then I'd do it all over again. You're worth the wait."

Maddie blushed.

Josh looked at her seriously.

"You're sure you don't want to go with Diggie?"

"I've never been more sure of anything than wanting to be with you right now."

"And tomorrow?" Josh teased.

"We'll see."

Josh feigned shock, then pulled her once more into his arms. He held her tight, resting his cheek on the top of her head, smiling, grateful that she wanted to be with him, that she had chosen him.

He pulled away and kissed her cheek. Then Josh took Maddie's hand and they walked out of the school off to make another wonderful memory, together.

There you have it! Maddie chose Josh, just like she should have, just like so many of us wanted. I hope you all have been happy with this story and that it made you feel nice and fuzzy inside with its fluffy sweetness. I'm so glad that I could write this for you.

Again, reviews are greatly desired and also suggestions! As of now, I officially have no fanfiction projects in progress and would love to hear some ideas of anything you may like to see. More Maddie and Josh? I'll take prompts! Plots, fluffy pieces, -a-Rooney titles to make something fun out of at random...I'm ready for a new writing adventure! Thanks again so much for reading 3


End file.
